Im not alone
by Hungergamesfan0
Summary: 13 Year old Anora has been banned off her Island, Kayre. All because she tried to save her Night Fury, Nyra. Anora knows that she's not a normal person on Kayre... Others don't. In need of help, Anora lands on an Island named berk. She's found by a young boy named Hiccup, but little did she know her life was about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

I should probably introduce myself.

I'm Anora, I have long brown hair that reaches down to the back of my knees. I haven't been able to cut my hair since I've been banned from the island...

I'll talk about that later...

My eyes are silver, Sometimes they look like a pale blueish green, depending on my surroundings. I wear long brown dress-like armour.

Now...

I got banned from the small island in which I used to live on. Why? Well, ever since I was 4 I would visit a secret spot at the edge of the island underwater.

Where a Night Fury lived.

I was terrified of the dragons that attack our village, but at the time I didn't really know to stay away from them.

When I first saw her (The Night Fury/Nyra) she was scared, but instead of flying away she just stood there.

It didnt take me long to find out she was sick, even if i was four.

I would visit the spot every night just to see the dragon, I would bring her water and food every night.

All i wanted to do was make her feel better. Then when she was healthy enough (I was about 9) I started to teach her how to fly based on my observations of other dragons.

The only problem was.. How do I train her to be up in the clouds while im on the ground?

That's when I started riding her. I didnt know how to make a saddle like you would for a horse so I just didnt use one.

Every morning and every night I would keep training her, sometimes I would visit her in my free time, worried that she may fly away and never return.

After a while I built my trust with her, to the point where I can jump off a cliff and she will catch me.

There was one of the biggest dragon attacks on Kayre (Name of island) going on outside when I got banned.

What happened was, I was expected to fight. I got out there and practically the minute I did a zippleback attacked me.

I immediately assumed I was going to die since there was no way I was going to fight back, so of course, i screamed.

That was a bad decision because... Well, Nyra (My dragon/night fury) came to the rescue.

The zippleback tumbled to the ground unexpectedly, and I watched as they zipped into the air clawing at each other.

"NIGHT FURY!" I heard someone shout. I stood there dumbfounded as more people started fighting, all of them aiming for Nyra.

"IT EXISTS!" Claims another.

"KILL IT!" Someone screams. That snaps me back into reality. I start jumping in front of people when they aim, snatching their weapons, anything I can do to stop them from killing her.

My parents died a long time ago so nobody has the right to send me away. People are growling in frustration but I don't even bother to look at the people im stealing the weapons from.

That was a mistake.

I hear a scream from behind me "GIVE ME THAT BACK NOW!" I can recognize the voice as the 'chief' we call him.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I kept running, anything to save Nyra. I kept running, and running. Nobody ever caught me, and soon the battle was over.

I returned back to the village and put the weapons in the pile of other metal.

"You." I heard the chiefs voice from behind me.

I shakily looked him in the eye and gulped.

"Y-yes." I tried to steady my voice. He motioned for me to follow him and he lead me to the great hall.

Everyone-The whole village!- was gathered around the circular table. I gulped, ducking from their glares.

"I LOST A LEG BECAUSE OF HER!" One screamed. I flinched, I never knew that I would hurt someone...I just hoped that Nyra was safe.

"SHE STOLE OUR WEAPONS." A woman screamed. Soon thousands of voices filled the room all of them complaining and making rude comments about me.

The Chief slammed his hand against the table, the whole room going silent.

"What shall her punishment be?" His voice was dangerously low.

"MAKE HER DO ALL CHORES FOR A WEEK!" Some small boy yelled.

"BAN HER!" A woman suggested. I listened to the shouts of agreement.

I hung my head low, as I followed the chief to the docks.

I got shipped off the island immediately, I was left with food that would last 3 weeks, but with my stomach I said 5 weeks.

Now that I've told you my past, we can get on with the present...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been 7 weeks since I've been shipped from the island, floating in the middle of the ocean.

My food ran out 3 weeks ago, no surprise. I can't find land anywhere, and I have a feeling I never will.

I'm sprawled out on my small boat staring at the sky. I wonder what my death will be like... Will dragons kill me? Will I starve to death? Or will I go mad?

A wave of worry washes over me. This has happened many times, every time I think of the word dragon.

I wonder where Nyra is, if she's worried about me too.

Sometimes I wonder if she is looking for me, or if she even cares.

It's gotten to the point where I've called her name, but before I could finish I shut myself up. It will just bring attention to myself, I might get killed by a dragon.

I looked through the stuff and all I have is a small dagger and a diamond-shaped shield.

That definitely will not save me if a monstrous nightmare attacks.

I haven't eaten in 3 weeks so I'm assuming I will die soon.

Thats a great thought to have.

Im assuming your wondering why Im not fishing? Well first of all I don't have anything to fish with, and second of all if I ended up catching a dragon what would protect me?

A dagger? Uh, I think not.

Well, actually, I'm a pretty good fighter, if I was left with just a twig I could take down a group of bandits.

My stomach suddenly lurches

Did I mention I'm sick? Yeah... Things aren't going to well for me.

They never do.

A dragons roar snaps me out of my thoughts. I jump to my feet... Not the best idea because the sudden movement causes me to vomit whatever was left in my stomach.

Which was barely anything.

The roar sounded familiar...

It was Nyra.

I searched the skies, hoping to see her, but there was nothing.

"NYRA?" I call. There's no answer. Suddenly I'm not so sure if the dragons roar was Nyra's.

Another roar causes the boat and myself to shudder. I quickly grasp the dagger in my right hand and hold the shield up with my left.

I stay quiet, not wanting to bring attention to myself if it isn't Nyra, but Im almost sure it is because it sounds like a night fury.

Then I see her.

Bright violet eyes reflecting off the blue ocean.

When her black scales shimmer in the sunlight they have a purple reflection.

"Nyra." I whisper. Her beautiful eyes catch mine and she dives down towards me. She can't land on the small boat I'm on, but instead she pulls me out of it, leaving the boat bare.

I would rather ride her than be carried by her but I really didn't have the choice.

My arms start to get sore from all my weight being held by them, I thought they were going to fall off.

Soon we land on an island... As soon as she puts me down I vomit into a bush. It surprises me that i still have food inside my stomach but I'm not sure if I ever did...

Nyra gently nudges me. I envelope her in a hug receiving a purring noise in response.

I smile, the first smile in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I rolled my eyes frowning. I've been on this large island for 3 days now, just exploring and eating.

I found a great spot for shelter, the trees were hunched over creating a cave like feature.

Nyra knows how to hunt since I've taught her years ago... The only problem was that she's not very good at it.

She brings back 1 fish at a time, and it takes her a long time to get them in the first place. I've never really needed her to hunt for me until now... Now I regret not practicing it.

I could hunt myself, but again, I'm worried about catching a dragon. There are underwater dragons, many of them.

I walk down the island, looking up at the bright blue sky and smiling. Nyra is gone fishing so I'm all alone.

A wave of nausea washes over me and I find myself throwing up all over the beautiful flower bush in front if me.

I groan, sick of being sick.

I close my eyes, hoping for the dizziness to go away.

When I open up my eyes I see Nyra standing in front of me.

"Oh hey Nyra." I smile. Something tugs at the back of my mind as I walk over to her. Then I notice her violet eyes don't look violet... They look green...

Then I realize they ARE green and that's NOT Nyra.

It's another night fury... With its teeth bared.

Fear overwhelms me, black spots dancing in my eyes. The black spots grow bigger and bigger until all I see is darkness.

I fainted...

I opened up my heavy eyelids and groaned. I rolled over on the soft warm bed.

WAIT BED?

I shot up into a sitting position, my face inches from someone's face.

My nose was almost touching the persons nose in front of me.

I looked into their pale green eyes before quickly looking away. Well this is awkward.

I glanced back at them. A male with short brown hair and (as I already said) pale green eyes that stare at the ground.

Then I realized I must be here as prisoner. I was on their island so they must've locked me up here.

"Where am I?" I ask him.

"The island of berk." He answers, not looking up from his feet. I've never heard of this island before... I must be far away from home.

"Oh... Am I... In trouble?" I ask. I have no other way of words.

"No..." He replies. Well this is awkward... Can he not carry on a conversation?

"What's your name?" I ask. He's silent for a moment before answering.

"Hiccu-" He looks up at me and freezes.

"What? Is there something wrong with me or-"

"No! ...No there's nothing wrong with you... " He mutters. I raise an eyebrow and turn to the mirror beside the bed.

I gasp at my pale reflection, I look like I've aged 10 years. My eyes are purple with exhaustion and my face droops with fatigue.

My hair is knotted and messy and my usual cute flower by my ear is wilted and old.

I sigh and pull the flower out, not knowing where to put it i threw it out the window.

Then I hear a loud 'CHOMP!' My head snaps to the side to see teeth blocking the window.

A loud scream escapes my mouth and I fall off the soft bed, onto the not-so-soft floor.

"Dragon attack!" I scream. I run for the door but hiccu- quickly blocks it.

"So uhh I never did finish my name... It's Hiccup and uh what's your name?" He quickly asks.

I raise my eyebrow in confusion, wondering why he's not freaking out... but I play along.

"My names Anora so yeah I was just wondering why your not FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!" I yell. So much for playing along...

Hiccup sighs before answering.

"Because we don't kill dragons."

Authors Note: I went to the 'Bad Kids' high school and almost got beat up!

Yay!?

K but this is just weird im 'cool' in my grade so um Im not used to being the picked on kid.

but then again no one should have to Get used to that.

I call it Bad kids high school cuz Im going to keep my language suitable for all ages.

Oh btw I was not impressed with this chapter, I really didn't like it...

*sigh*


End file.
